


Burning Breakfast

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, royed month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Ed wants to surprise Roy, and manages it in an unintended way.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: RoyEd month





	Burning Breakfast

Roy wakes up to an empty bed. He doesn’t really understand why he’s awake until his sleep addled mind processes the smell of smoke filling the house. Panicking, he throws the covers off and hurries to find a pair of pants as he runs out of the bedroom. He has to stop and actually get the garment on before he ends up tripping down the stairs and breaking his neck. It’s as he slows to do this that he finally processes the cursing that is probably trying not to be heard. Cautiously, Roy descends the stairs and stops in the kitchen entryway, where the smoke and cursing seem to be coming from.

Roy smiles and leans against the wall as he watches Edward hunched over the stove top, cursing and trying to stop whatever it is from burning further. Finally incapable of holding it in, he laughs and makes his presence known to his flailing boyfriend. Edward jumps and looks back, face red in embarrassment and a pout pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“What are you doing up? It’s still too early for you to be getting ready for work,” Ed demands, embarrassed. Roy pushes off the wall and across the kitchen to embrace him.

“Well, my cuddle partner seems to have gone missing at some point in the night, and I can hardly sleep without him,” Roy teases, and Ed’s blush deepens and spreads to his ears. Roy laughs again. “In all seriousness, it was probably the smoke that woke me.” Ed groans and hides his face against Roy’s shoulder.

“Sorry. I wanted to surprise you,” he mumbles into him. Roy kisses his forehead before reaching around Ed and switching off the burner and moving the pan with the burned food to one of the other ones.

“What were you trying to make anyways that could go this wrong? You’re usually good in the kitchen when you want to be,” Roy asks once he’s done. Ed sighs and pulls away.

“I wanted to make breakfast in bed. I was cutting up some more potatoes and forgot about the stove for a minute,” Ed admits, pout finally showing on his lips, though the blush is fading. Roy hums and leans a hip against the counter.

“Well, we can still do that if you like? As you said, it’s still too early to even think about work, but there’s no way I’m going back to sleep. The only solution is to help with the cooking,” he decides. “So, what are we making this lovely predawn morning?” Ed snorts and smiles as Roy walks over and grabs the frilly apron that had been a gag gift to Ed from Al and puts it on.

“I was planning on fried potatoes and eggs. Maybe some bacon or sausage,” Ed answers. Roy hums and looks at the mess that’s still on the stove.

“I think the potatoes are a bit ruined. How about I make pancakes to replace them?” he suggests. Ed grins.

“Alright. I’ll get my mess cleared up then,” he agrees.

The duo work in a comfortable silence, completing their tasks quickly and effectively. Roy puts the finished pancakes on a plate in the oven to keep them warm and gets started on frying the potatoes. Ed sets the cutting board and knife in the sink and puts the potatoes he had been working with in a bowl in the ice box. While he’s in there, he grabs the bacon before moving to do the eggs as each of them prefer.

Once the food is mostly done, Roy lets Ed handle the last of the cooking and gets the table set up with plates and silverware and condiments. Looking everything over again, he realizes something important.

“We forgot the coffee,” he says blandly, and a bit disappointed in himself. One of the most important drinks in the house, especially in the mornings, and they completely forget to start the percolator. Ed looks around, face scrunched in confusion before he sees the truth of his words, and lets his head fall in defeat.

“I shoulda known I was forgetting something,” he murmurs to himself. Roy sighs but gives Ed a side hug.

“Not the end of the world. I’ll get it started, and we can just have milk while we wait,” he says while meandering over to get everything going and Ed scoffs. Roy sighs again. “Correction: I will drink milk and you will be a brat, making faces as I do, while drinking the last of the orange juice. How could I have forgotten so much this morning?” he says sarcastically. Ed harrumphs, but gets both drinks and Roy grabs two mugs and two glasses from the cabinet above the percolator. Aside from the burnt potatoes still stinking up the kitchen, the meal was enjoyable and Roy was happy for the unexpected extra time with his lover.


End file.
